Magical Forces
by jayindahouse
Summary: Taken from the rubble of his destroyed house, a young Harry Potter is taken out into the galaxy for a whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

A small house stood before a man masked in shadow. The small wooden gate swung open. from inside a loud discussion could be heard. "Run lily, I'll try to hold him off" with a flash of light the door swung open. "Just run lily". Turning into the hall an average man stands before the shadow. He has medium cut raven hair with a set of pound spectacles perched proudly upon his nose. In another flash, this time a sickly green, and the man falls down dead. "James, no!" a high pitched cry echos down the stairs. A dark noise fills the air. the shadow is... laughing? The shadowy figure quickly Ascends the stairs. An offending door is thrown open in front of him yet again. Before him lays a child's nursery. There, a young woman is standing defiantly over a small wooden cot. For the first time th shadow speaks. "Move out of the way you stupid girl". The violent hiss sends a visible shiver down the red heads body but her body shows no sign of move anywhere. "Very well, Avada Kedavra!" the same sickly green fills the room suddenly and just like her husband before her, she falls lifeless to the floor. Moving to look down into the cot the shadow sees a small boy lays there grinning happily up at him. The boy is barely a year old but still looks remarkably similar to the man on the floor below, except the eyes, they on the other hand are a striking emerald green like his mothers, now dead next to the cot. Using a strange wooden stick, the shadow wipes a stray strand of hair away from the boys face and repeats his last words. the green light fills the air again and suddenly everything goes black. As quickly as it happened the vision reverses with everything happening again in in reverse order however once outside the house the view fly's up out into the sky and beyond. One second the sight of a blue and green planet is visible followed by a large image of a galaxy system Followed by a harsh darkness. As the image fades a red war mask dropped hard onto a metal floor.

* * *

Gasping awake, Shaak Ti lent up in her bed. The vision again. For the last few weeks she had been plagued by the same vision night after night. Looking around to see what had woken her, she could see a small red light flashing away accompanied by a shrill bleep. With a start of realization Ti realized that it was the Navigation alarm. Leaping from the bed Shaak hammered the observation button in her quarters There it was, thousands of miles below the planet from her visions.

"Earth" Shaak muttered under her breath.

A week ago she had gone to the council with news of her visions. after a long discussion it was decided that she would go to this planet in the hopes of better understanding her visions. With the help of Master Kai-adi Mundi they had scoured a galaxy map in the hopes of recognizing the planet. Surprisingly they had found it relatively quickly. And now there she was. Turning away from the view she dressed appropriately in a light brown tunic accompanied by a Tan set of robes.

"R9-B6 can you get my shuttle prepped I'm going down to the planet in Half an hour, I want it ready by then".

Half an hour later Shaak Ti entered the entered the cramped cockpit of her personal shuttle and began her descent into the orbit of the small planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the atmosphere, Shaak Ti examined the readings from her ships scanners. The planets atmosphere seemed to be mostly nitrogen with about a third of oxygen and other assorted gases. Inhabitants of the planet seemed to very primitive in contrast to the republic, with no substantial space voyages or expeditions. Something that was not showing up on her scanners was the apparent presence of large groups of force sensitive's spread across the surface. For a few minuets Shaak Ti slowed her descent as the noise echoing through the living force drowned out her thought process. Taking deep breaths and entering a meditative state she calmed her mind, and began looking though the force.

"Where are you little one?" She whispered to herself.

As if the force itself heard her call, a large ripple in the force echoed out.

"There!" she exclaimed.

Reaching out and focusing in on the apparent location of the epicenter of the ripple she knew where to go.

"Punch it R9-B6, get us there as fast as you can" she said punching in the coordinates.

As the ship resumed its course Shaak Ti couldn't help but feel a sense of unease as she drew ever closer to her destination.

* * *

Within half a galactic standard hour Master Shaak Ti's shuttle touched down on sovereign soil. Climbing elegantly out of the shuttle she looked around the field R9 had landed in. On the far side the lights of a small town or village could be seen.

"R9 stay with the shuttle, keep it cloaked. I don't want and natives stumbling upon it. This planet is to violent for the technology the republic could offer." She said turning away and striding towards the lights.

Activating her personal stealth field emitter, Shaak Ti entered the native settlement. Walking down through the settlement she noticed small groups of young-lings wandering the streets in various garish outfits. Observing one of the groups she noticed they seemed to be going from home to home requesting various forms of what she heard described as 'Tricks and Treats'. The settlement itself was a basically laid out compound with a square of houses surrounding a large building with what seemed to be a primitive graveyard. Upon closer inspection the square of house could be seen to have various other passages leading away from the center of the settlement. Immersing herself in the force Shaak Ti felt her self being drawn across the graveyard to a street that she could help but feel that without the force she would not have even noticed the passage.

From down the darkened lane Shaak suddenly heard the sound of an all to familiar cackle. Leaping into action she began to sprint down the lane. Out of nowhere a house, the house seemed to spring into sight. Observing the settings of her nightmare for only a moment Shaak Ti Bounded over the border and began sprinting with intent. Suddenly a ripple akin to a Velusian groundquake sent both Shaak Ti and most of the house to the floor.

Rising painfully from the floor Shaak Ti entered through the space previously occupied by a dark green door, which now rested a few meters behind her in the garden. Looking around the room she was in she couldn't help but look in wonder at the mighty destruction caused by sources unknown.

Shaak Ti was brought from her stupor by a gut retching wail. Springing into action she bounded all to familiarly up the stairs to a door that filled the Jedi master in fear and trepidation.

Pushing the door open, the wail increased in volume. Taking the exact same steps as the vile creature that has recently offended this space she looked down into the tear filled emerald eyes of the living boy.

Reaching out with her conscious she whispered to the child.

_"Hush little one, rest now, your ordeal is over"_

With that the little boy rested his eyes and fell soundly asleep. Reaching down to pick the child up, Shaak Ti recoiled visibly. He burnt with a dark energy that right before her eyes began to manifest itself upon the child forehead. What once was a child nursery turned into the battle ground between the light and the dark side of the force. Caught square in the middle of it all Shaak Ti screamed out in pain as the forces seeking to manifest in the prone figure inside the cot, tore through her body, mind and soul. As suddenly as it all began it was over.

Rising from her knees, where the crippling pain had placed her, Shaak Ti lent heavily over the cot before her and looked at the peaceful creature before her. Where once there was a clear pale forehead there now resided a strong foreign presence in the appearance of a lightning bolt scar.

Wrapping the child in swaddling bands Shaak Ti exited the house and headed swiftly back to her shuttle. Upon arriving in the field R9 whistled in recognition and opened the shuttle.

"Thank you R9, get me home if you would be so kind" the ship gentle lurched as it ascended off the floor into suspension. As they began to pick up speed over the town a small vehicle carrying a… man that seemed perched precariously atop it, flew directly across their path forcing R9 to steer violently into evasive manoeuvres to avoid a hit and Run before ascending to the heavens never to return again.

* * *

Hagrids hand gripped the handlebars on his motorcycle once again as an mighty roar filled his ears and the wind buffeted him about more viciously than the last time.

"Bloody wind" he muttered to himself.


End file.
